Musica, Baile y ¿Amor?
by saku-hina41
Summary: Despues de una traicion regresan buscando una venganza de aquellos que las lastimaron, aunque en ese cambino encontraran el amor. Gaasaku Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

**EPILOGO**

**SAKURA**

_Yo siempre había sido alguien un tanto reservada, tranquila y muy ingenua. Mi vida era feliz a pesar de que hace años perdí a mi papa DAN era un papa genial amoroso, cariñoso y muy comprensible; desgraciadamente lo perdí en un accidente de auto que tuvo cuando regresaba del trabajo._

_A pesar de que me hacía falta siempre conté con el amor infinito de mi madre ella fue muy fuerte para mí para poder salir adelante las dos. También contaba con mi mejor amiga ella era mi cómplice y la hermana que no tuve siempre compartíamos todo alegrías, tristezas y ahora también el amorgo sabor del amor y las mentiras._

_Yo me enamore de él era un chico algo serio pero siempre tenía una sonrisa y la ternura para mí fue mi primer amor y mi primera decepción. Siempre trate de ser lo mejor para el éramos felices hasta el punto de pensar que nos casaríamos y seriamos una gran familia pero creo que solo fueron fantasías mías._

_Pero todo cuento acaba solo que el mio no fue con el mágico final feliz, el jugo con mis sentimientos con mi amor y conmigo; ¿Por qué ?...simple una maldita apuesta y para que su maldito ego aumentara jaja. Pero ahora lo pagaría se daría cuenta que conmigo no podía jugar y no salir ileso ahora yo seria la que jugaría con el y le haría pagar._

**_HINATA_**

_Cuantas vueltas puede dar la vida?... creo que demasiadas yo tenía una hermosa familia siempre juntos felices mis padres a pesar de ser reservados ante los demás conmigo eran amorosos. Yo a pesar de tener la familia más linda era un tanto callada y solitaria me gustaba estar tranquila, aunque tenía una amiga o más bien una hermana no sé como pero el amor que nos teníamos era más allá de la amistad._

_A pesar de ser tímida con los demás el amor llego a mí fue algo mágico él era el único que me entendía, se preocupaba por mí me hacia sentir especial e importante, siempre estábamos juntos felices y riendo el hacía que mi vida fuera envidiable ya que tenía todo lo que una chica de 15 años pudiera desea una familia llena de amor y un novio atento._

_Hasta que después de algún tiempo toda esa felicidad se opacó con dos terribles noticias, la primera mis padres murieron en un vuelo que hicieron para celebrar su aniversario; ese día me quedaba con mi amiga en su casa cuando nos hablaron para darme esa trágica noticia el avión sufrió fallas y exploto desgraciadamente todos los pasajeros murieron y con ellos mis padres._

_Sufrí mucho no sabía que sería de mí, la familia de mi padre solo quería adueñarse de las empresas de mis padres no sentí ningún apoyo de ellos; por suerte siempre estuvo a mi amiga y su madre conmigo apoyando y reconfortándome desde el día que comprendí que mi familia me quería por los negocios decidí vivir con amiga y ser familia._

_La segunda parte dolorosa de mi vida la sufrí poco después de la muerte de mis padres fue cuando me entere de la verdad que escondía el, su engaño sus burlas y su maldito juego. Pero ahora regrese para hacerle pagar su traición y el dolor que me causo ya que después de entregarle todo, solo fui una tonta que creyó en el y que lo amo ciegamente_


	2. El comienzo

Hola aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia espero les guste

En el vuelo con destino a Tokio desde la ciudad de Londres se encontraba un grupo de amigos en los cuales se podían apreciar los rostros llenos de emoción, alegría y tristeza por parte de algunos.

Dos chicas de este grupo tenían un deje de melancolía en su mirada ya que no estaban muy emocionadas de regresar a ese lugar que les traían recuerdos dolorosos ya que ahí pasaron momentos de dolor, felicidad y amargos amores perdidos.

Tienes pensado que es lo que haremos cuando lleguemos- decía una chica de una extraña cabellera rosa

La verdad no- dijo la chica de mirada perla que iba a su lado

Crees que podamos comenzar desde cero y olvidar todo lo que paso- expreso la peli rosa

Espero que sí y que todo quede atrás-contesto en un susurro la ojiperla

Sakura, Hinata! Ya vamos a llegar no les emociona eso- decía un castaño llamando la atención de las dos chicas

De regreso a casa- contestaron las dos chicas mirando el paisaje por la ventana absortas en sus pensamientos

El avión descendía lentamente mientras las dos chicas se perdían en sus pensamientos y recuerdos; los chicos que las acompañaban no se fijaron en sus caras largas ya que iban emocionados de poder conocer una nueva ciudad como esa y comenzar todos juntos una nueva vida ahí.

Al bajar del avión buscaron rápidamente sus maletas y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos hacia la salida.

Por fin llegamos- decía una rubia estridente

Si se me hizo eterno, pensé que nunca llegaríamos- contesto una peli castaña

Bueno y ahora a donde vamos- pregunto un chico de lentes hacia Sakura y Hinata

Nos veamos al colegio no hina?- decía Sakura a su amiga

Si hay que irnos ya o llegaremos tarde para el evento- decía mientras caminaba lentamente

Que problemático es todo esto- suspiraba un chico de coleta alta

Lo sé pero ni modo a seguir a esas niñas-decía el pelinegro del grupo

El grupo de chicos conformado por Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Ama, Kiba Inozuka, Shino Aburame y Sai Takeuchi se dirigían hacia el famoso colegio Konoha Hig School. Mientras conversaban de trivialidades se fueron acercando a una limusina que los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto algunos de los chicos se quedaron impresionados por ver el vehículo.

En esto nos iremos- decía Kiba sorprendido por la limusina

Claro que pensabas, esto es cortesía de nuestra madre- contesto Sakura sonriente

Bueno que esperan suban ya- ordeno Hinata

El grupo de amigos se subiero al vehículo se acomodaron en los asientos mientras detallaba todo interior.

No les emociona regresar a su ciudad- dijo Ino dirigiéndose a Hinata y Sakura

La verdad sí, pero Ino-chan sabes que regresamos con un propósito- contesto Hinata

Lo sabemos, pero mejor hay que cambiar de tema-dijo Sai

Si, mejor hay que pensar como nos vamos a presentar- decía Tenten emocionada

Ustedes propongan que haremos- decía un shikamaru fastidiado

Pues yo creo que tenemos que hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer, ósea cantar o no?- decía la peli rosada

Siii eso haremos- gritaron todos mientras reían

En el colegio Konoha High School

Se encontraban todos los alumnos en la ceremonia de apertura para el nuevo año escolar esperando el discurso que daría la directora acerca de los cambios y normas que se tendrían.

Como todos saben jovenes es colegio es uno de los mejores y más importantes de Tokio, así que esperamos que su rendimiento escolar sea de lo mejor ya que están representando a todos los estudiante y docentes de esta institución, ya que no solo toman las materias comunes sino que también ofrecemos la especialización para carreras que desean emprender en el futuro sino que contamos con talleres de música y baile para los jóvenes que quieran destacar en esta rama; así que esperamos que su rendimiento escolar sea el mejor y el más grato para sus padres y profesores.

Bueno ahora les presentare a los nuevos profesores que nos acompañaran en este nuevo ciclo escolar.

Hola jóvenes, soy el profesor de español mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake- decía un hombre peli plateado

Mi nombre es Gay y seré su profesor de Educación Física- decía un hombre con una vestimenta verde algo extraña

Hola chicos mi nombres es Kurenai y les daré el taller de musica y baile- decía un a pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno chicos después de las presentaciones hay una grata sorpresa, un grupo de intercambio que estará este año estudiando con nosotros vendrá a hacer una presentación de lo que saben hacer así que los dejamos con ellos espero que disfruten la música ellos son The Black Rose- decía sonriente Tsunade mientras baja del escenario escudando los aplausos de todos los presentes.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron durante un breve momento en el cual todos los alumnos estaban llenos de curiosidad por el grupo que se presentaría. Al volver a encenderse las luces aparecieron el grupo de chicos conformados por Shino en el teclado, Kiba con el bajo, Sai con una guitarra en mano, Shikamaru en la batería y Tenten con guitarra y en el coro mientras 3 chicas se situaban al frente con micrófono en mano.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras todos miraban emocionados y expectantes .

_Mis manos están buscándote ..._

_Mis brazos están extendidos hacia ti_

_Te siento al alcance de mi mano ..._

_Mi lengua baila detrás de mis labios para ti_

_Este fuego se ejecuta a través de mí ser ..._

_Quema ..._

_No estoy acostumbrada a verte_

_Estoy viva, estoy viva, estoy viva_

_Puedo sentirte todo a mí alrededor,_

_Se hace denso el aire que estoy respirando_

_Me sujeto bien de lo que estoy sintiendo,_

_Saboreando este corazón que me cura_

_Mis manos flotan hasta por encima de mí ..._

_Y susurras que me amas_

_Y empiezo a desaparecer ..._

_En nuestro lugar secreto_

_La música me hace sacudir ..._

_Los ángeles cantando dicen_

_Estamos solos contigo ..._

_Estoy sola y son demasiados contigo_

_Estoy viva, estoy viva_

_Puedo sentirte todo a mí alrededor,_

_Se hace denso el aire que estoy respirando_

_Me sujeto bien de lo que estoy sintiendo,_

_Saboreando este corazón que me cura_

Mientras el grupo se encontraba tocando en el escenario un par de chicos sorprendidos no dejaban de ver a la oji jade y la ojiperla mientras recuerdos se les venían a la cabeza al verlas

Son ellos- dijeron ambos mirando hacia las chicas

_Y así lloro ..._

_La luz es blanca ..._

_Y te veo ..._

_Estoy viva, estoy viva, estoy viva_

_Puedo sentirte todo a mí alrededor,_

_Se hace denso el aire que estoy respirando_

_Me sujeto bien de lo que estoy sintiendo,_

_Saboreando este corazón que me cura_

_Toma mi mano yo te la daré a ti_

_Ahora tú eres dueño de mí, todo lo que soy .._

_Dijiste que nunca me dejarías_

_Te creo, creo ..._

_Puedo sentirte todo a mí alrededor_

_Se hace denso el aire que estoy respirando_

_Me sujeto bien de lo que estoy sintiendo,_

_Saboreando este corazón que me cura_

Al terminar la canción todos los estudiantes comenzaron aplaudir de pie hacia el grupo que había tocado, mientras las chicas se quedaron viendo a ciertos jóvenes.

Nos volvemos a encontrar – pensaban las chicas con una sonrisa de victoria en sus caras.

Espero les haya gustado dejen sus Reviews

La cancion que cantaron es All Around Me de Flyleaf

Nos vemos ^~~^


End file.
